Being Friendly
by bitchy-broken
Summary: Anon prompt: a fic where like Rae & Finn are kind of friends but not best friends and she confesses how inexperienced she is to him & he helps her out with her first kiss. Skip a few months after her dates with archie or something and chloe and chop are banging on about orgasms & Rae quietly tells Finn she hasn't has one and he agrees to help her out again. Smut smut smut :D


Rae was so happy she stepped out of her comfort zone for a change and things had turned out well.

She had been hauled up in a mental hospital for a considerable amount of time; a quarter of a year. She underwent months of boredom, turmoil and endless questions about her state of mind. It was such a relief when she was finally granted the all clear. She was safe to be set free into the wild once again; on the condition that she would attend regular therapy sessions. That seemed a more than satisfactory compromise in exchange for her freedom.

On her way home from the miserable establishment she had a chance meeting with her estranged best friend Chloe who invited her to the pub with her new mates. Rae paced her bedroom the whole afternoon fretting whether she should go. Chloe had really let her down and was part of the reason Rae unraveled in the first place. As well as that, she didn't really like to meet new people. It's not that she didn't like other people, more she was scared how they would react to her. Other people always had something to say about her size and appearance and it wasn't usually complimentary. But she had learned methods to cope in the looney bin and going out would be a lot better than hearing the loud groans and howls coming from her mum's bedroom all night.

Rae made the right decision to go; the evening had been brilliant! Everyone greeted her with open arms. Chloe's friend Izzy was one of the nicest, most enthusiastic people she had ever met; she was very petite and had a mass of curly ginger hair. Two of the lads were epic slices; Chop was a real lad's lad with sparking blue eyes, a gap in his front teeth and loads of banter. The other epic slice was called Finn; he was a bit shy at first but had a nice smile and awesome taste in music. He wasn't loud and vibrant like the others but he liked to chat one on one. But the very best part of the night was meeting Archie; Archie was an ultimate slice with extra toppings. He was half geek, half rock god he was so hot, he'd make a priest kick a hole in a stained-glass window.

Rae couldn't believe how lucky she was, she never thought she'd find cool people in Lincolnshire. This group of people were totally cool and they liked her enough to include her in all of their plans.

She was invited to join them the very next day and every day after that. She hadn't managed to speak to Archie much. He was just so hot she forgot how to converse when he was around, so she just opted for smiling and nodding. She preferred to gossip with the girls, tell jokes with Chop or talk music with Finn.

One occasion Finn pushed 20 pence towards Archie requesting he put some music on and Archie passed the money to Rae saying he was interested in what she would choose. He looked so sexy when he suggested it; Rae almost creamed her knickers when he smiled and crooked an eyebrow at her. Rae looked to Finn for approval and he agreed saying he trusted her judgement. She hesitantly punched in the numbers on the Juke box letting Sabotage blare out. The whole gang cheered with approval and Archie said he knew she'd make a cool selection and patted her on the leg. She swooned a little and chuckled but was then able to engage with Archie properly for a change and they spent the whole evening deep in conversation.

The following day Rae had a mini meltdown when Chloe suggested they all attend a pool party at her new house. She was not at all comfortable in swimwear at the best of times and was even more apprehensive about getting her kit of in front of such an attractive group of people. Not only would they see just how much of a blob she was, they'd also see her scars and start asking questions.

The gang noticed her drop in spirits at the idea of swimming and all persuaded her that it would be no fun at all without her. They were so sweet; she didn't want to let them down.

She felt uneasy at first but her nerves settled when Finn asked her to help choose the music. They had a giggle arguing which Oasis album to play and she forgot she was almost naked. He seemed to have a natural ability to make her feel calm. After a few tracks Archie appeared grabbing her hand and asking her to go and swim with him. She couldn't hide her joy at his attention and giggled that she would love to. During their splash about Archie pulled her to the side for a chat.

"Rae, I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me?" He batted his eyes lashes whilst smiling at her.

"Yer what? Like on a date? Wi' me? Rae felt her face scrunch in confusion as she questioned him.

"Yeah, of course like a date!" He laughed, "I'm working the rest of today and tomorrow, so are you free on Thursday?"

"Yeah, well I don't think I have anything on." She squeaked and he kissed on the cheek and swam off to get changed for work.

Chloe and Izzy squealed with delight when Rae told them she had a date with  
Archie.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Izzy clapped her hands jumping on the spot.

"He's so going to kiss you on that date Rae", Chloe added wiggling her eyebrows and pursing her lips, "You're gonna have to give us full details!"

Rae was pleased but all the talk of kissing made her nervous. Finn noticed her shaky demeanour and asked what was wrong. She didn't want to admit to any of them that she'd never had any romantic attention before. So she pretended she was cold in the pool and wanted to get dressed.

Finn didn't let up though, he waited until they walked to the pub delaying her with a question about needles for his record player whilst walking slowly. He got her alone to find out what was wrong; he gave her that reassuring look that he always gave her. She knew he wouldn't think any less of her, he was always so kind. So she told him that she'd never kissed anybody before, that she didn't have a clue what to do. Where she should even place her hands? Or put her tongue? He just smiled warmly at her saying if she was really worried he would show her how, she was his friend and he wanted to help. She was surprised at first, but she trusted him so agreed to go to his house the very next day for some smooching lessons.

The very next morning Rae was nervous about her impending lesson in the art of tongue wrestling. She had some toast and brushed her teeth 8 times not wanting Finn to taste her breakfast.

She stood in front of her wardrobe pondering what outfit she should wear when she remembered that she didn't need to impress Finn, he was kissing her as a favour and she only had to be comfortable. With that in mind she pulled on her usual band tee, checked shirt and jeans and headed off for brand new experiences.

Still nervous on the journey she managed to swallow half a box of tic tacs to overcome her breath paranoia.

She arrived at chez Nelson and stood on his front door step reconsidering the plan. It seemed like such a good idea when Finn suggested it but now she was outside her friend's house knowing any moment he would have his tongue in her mouth. Rae muttered to herself, "make your mind up Rae it's fight or flight time." With that she turned on her heel went to leave. But she was too late, as she heard the door click behind her.

"There you are, I were getting worried about yer. You coming in?" Finn called to her.

She turned to see his pretty freckled face smiling at her and she remembered why she agreed to the plan. It was because he is so kind and friendly and let's not forget knicker moisteningly handsome; kissing him shouldn't be a problem.

She smiled, "sorry, I were having second thoughts. Yer know, it's not fair on you and that?" She mumbled.

"Get in here and pucker up yer daft soft." He laughed grabbing her hand and dragging her up to his bedroom. She looked around and was impressed, his room was so cool; and so tidy. She was slightly surprised that he was playing reggae though; he'd never said that he liked it before.

"Are you going to come and sit down then? Finn patted a spot next to him on his bed as he quirked the corner of his mouth and an eyebrow at her.

She approached him slowly, fidgeting with her hands and sat down on the bed next to him eliciting a nervous giggle. She noticed a half eaten pack of Polo's on his bedside table and chuckled to herself. He'd obviously had breath paranoia too and that weirdly set her at ease. One of the most handsome boys she knew had been preparing minty fresh breath especially to teach her the art of snogging.

"So I guess we better get started then?" She enquired.

"Yeah, I reckon being the bloke Archie will lead so errr." Finn lifted his hand and cupped her face looking deeply to her eyes. "Can I kiss yer Rae?" He questioned.

Rae was already thoroughly aroused by the way Finn was looking at her that she squeaked a yes in response. He kept his hand on her face and used his other to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled enjoying Finn's kind soft touch. He looked deeply into her eyes lifting his brow like he was still asking permission. She nodded again and the next moment his big lips were on hers.

She involuntarily let out a sigh of satisfaction. His lips felt soft and when he ran his tongue along her lower lip seeking entrance to her mouth he tasted good. He tasted minty but he smelt musky and spicy; the feeling of their tongues dancing was more arousing than the novel she had been reading the previous night.

Finn pulled out of the kiss slightly and chuckled as Rae groaned with disappointment. He continued the kiss and started nibble behind her ear and down her neck. Rae tried to stifle her soft moans but couldn't quite manage it. She decided to try the same manoeuvre on Finn to see if it was just enjoyable for him. She was pleased to hear him expel the same soft groans that she had and thought she must remember to use that move on Archie. They continued kissing, licking and sucking each other's lips, ears and necks until they realised it had turned dark outside and Rae had to be home for her tea.

She thanked Finn profusely for the helpful lesson and rushed off after kissing him on the cheek.

The next morning Rae went shopping with Chloe and Izzy who insisted she needed some makeup. She didn't mind tagging along to the shops with them on this occasion. It was quite good fun and great distraction; she didn't want to spend the whole day worrying about what to wear and how to do her hair. The girls were going to decide all that for her. Chloe bought her some eyeliner and a lipstick and they headed back to Rae's for wardrobe decisions. Izzy actually got inside the cupboard and came out holding a black top with gold sparkles on and a jean skirt. Rae nodded her approval but insisted it had to be worn with leggings and converse. Izzy also blow dried Rae's hair and Chloe applied the makeup.

Rae looked and felt great so the girls nipped off before Archie arrived for the date. They had only been gone a minute when Archie turned up looking like sex on legs. Rae felt weak at the knees just looking at him. He handed her a bouquet of flowers and kissed her cheek when she met him at the door. He asked if she would prefer dinner, cinema or drinks and she opted for the last choice. They had a wonderful evening of flirting and chatting; they discussed everything from their families, to tv. From politics to their favourite foods and before they knew it the bell was being rung to indicate the bar was closing for the night. Archie held her hand the whole way home whilst they continued to chat.

He walked her right up to her front door and asked if he could kiss her and she nodded with a smile. In fact she grinned; she was finally going to kiss Archie; all her dreams had come true. He didn't cup her face like she was expecting; he kind of lunged towards her lips with his own. Something felt amiss, all those times she fantasised her first embrace with him she never even considered it wouldn't feel like that kiss with Finn. She didn't expect it to feel quite so wet and cold, like she'd sneaked into Mrs Dewhurst's garden and was snogging the koi carpe from her pond. The only kissing she'd had was that time with Finn and it had been a pretty awesome and arousing experience. She'd flicked her bean that night dreaming what it would feel like to have the same experience with Archie. She was left feeling weird and deflated. Whilst Archie moved his wet lips against hers she wondered whether she should recommend he ask Finn for lessons too.

Archie continued to kiss her dragging his lip down her neck, which made her wince slightly, he lifted a hand and made to drop it on her chest and that's when Rae decided enough was enough. She jumped back batting his groping hand away.

"I'm really sorry Archie, this don't seem right! I felt like I were kissing me cousin John!" She blurted out feeling her cheeks burn.

Archie breathed a sigh of relief, "thank god for that, I thought you were into it." He coughed wiping his lips.

"Err yer what?" Rae snorted feeling outraged. She was about to ask how he could even think that she enjoyed it, but they both started laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Archie explained that he thought Rae was the best girl he'd ever met and he was sure after the lack of chemistry with her that he was, as he suspected; thoroughly gay.

He wasn't ready to share the information with the rest of their friends yet and they agreed to tell the others that they just didn't have any sexual chemistry.

Rae woke next day and dreading telling the girls about the awful kiss. She had her speech rehearsed so when the gang met up at the chippy they were all very accepting when they sat next to each other explaining that they were better as friends. Archie left for work and Finn offered to take her to the record shop to cheer her up. She reassured him that she didn't need cheering up but said she'd love to go with Finn anyway. She had a couple of quid and wanted to check out the bargain bin.

The next few weeks went very quickly in a haze of visits to the record shop with Finn, shopping with the girls and drinking down the pub or in a park for some spliff's. Rae was very pleased with how her Summer holidays had turned out.

Chop decided as there was only 2 weekends left before the rest of the gang had to go back to school that he should take that last week of work so they could have it large. The first plan was to gather the troops on the first Saturday to get plastered and plan what adventures they should have during his week off.

The beers and shots were flowing nicely and everyone was completely inebriated. They were all draped over one another. Rae had her feet in Finn's lap and her head on Archie's shoulder and they were singing a slow a cappella version of Return of the Mack. They were brought out of their revelry by Chop, who was pointing directly at Rae and Archie.

"I said, remind us why you's two didn't get it on again?" Chop slurred

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know too, you seem so right together."

Before Rae could engage her mouth into action Archie was already answering. "Well we had a lovely time, but we didn't feel the sexual chemistry. So we decided that our affections were just platonic." Archie pushed up his glasses looking nervous.

Chop liked to talk sex and Archie and Rae found it particularly hard. Finn always had blow job stories and Chop could talk for hours about orgasms, fingering and cunnilingus. He even reckoned he'd tea bagged Vicky once, but the gang were adamant it must be a lie.

"So you's guys didn't have sex then?" He chuckled with his mouth wide open showing off the gap in his teeth.

"I know," said Chloe, "why don't we all talk about best and worst sexual experiences. Rae you go first?"

Rae bit the inside of her mouth. She didn't want to share her lack of experience with everyone. "I can't I have to go home and put supper on for me mum, she's been working odd shifts". Rae leapt to her feet and headed for the door feeling stupid and embarrassed. Everyone was sure to know that she had zero experience in that department. She had her head bowed and was worrying her lower lip with her teeth as she walked up the street. She jumped and screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just me Rae." Finn held his hands in the air. "I just thought I better walk you home." He held his hand out to her and she took it. "Why'd you run off like that? If you don't wanna tell 'em about that stuff just tell 'em to fuck off." He smiled again

"It's obvious now that I have no sexual experience to speak of. Nobody is ever gonna sleep with this," she motioned down her body looking sad, "I'm never gonna be able to join in those conversations."

"It's only upsetting if you want to have sex and you haven't had it. Do you want to have sex?"

"Erm yes, have you heard me talking about Jarvis and Damon?" She laughed. "Yeah I really do."

"Well if you wanna and you don't mind settling for me instead of Damon, I'd be happy to oblige." He gave that beautiful closed lip smile that lit up his whole face.

"What? You'd have sex wi' with me? To help me out, like with the kissing?" She blurted and hiccoughed.

"Yeah, do yer wanna?"

Before she knew what she was saying her drunken brain started giving out information that she wouldn't usually share. She told him she'd be well up for doing the do with him and that he was really sexy.

Finn replied with an excitable giggle telling her his dad was going to Leeds in the morning to visit his aunt and wasn't going to be back for a few days. He said he she should go round for dinner at 7:00pm and they would take it from there. She agreed and Finn walked her up to her front door and kissed her on the cheek good bye.

Rae woke the next morning to her mum shouting that Finn was on the phone. She picked up the receiver barely able to think straight; her head was banging. As soon as Finn asked was she still up for sexy times it all flooded back. What was she thinking? Did he still wanna do her in the cold light of day? He sounded so happy and enthusiastic about the plans she decided to still go through with it. It's not like she didn't fancy the pants off him already. Who wouldn't want to fuck the most gorgeous, kind and special person in the county. By the time she hung up the phone they were both giggling like a couple of naughty toddlers.

Rae knew it didn't matter what state she was in as Finn was doing her a favour (again). But she knew for sure she wanted to have that pretty mouth of his on her minge, so she was going to have to tame her bush. She had a root through the bathroom cupboard and found her mums hair remove cream. She applied it to her hairy muff and legs. After her lady parts no longer looked like a barber's bin she set about cleansing herself. She ran a bath using the last of her dewberry bubble bath. This was a special occasion and she wanted to smell good for Finn. And she wanted his face in her lady clam.

She fell asleep in the bath and woke up worried she'd be late. She ran into her room and threw on her usual garb and quickly blow dried her hair. She grabbed her tic tacs and set off for the mystical orgasm gateway.

She didn't get the opportunity for door step doubt when she arrived as Finn was there at the door biting his lip, waiting for her.

They had a lovely meal of Tagliatelle Carbonara that Finn had cooked himself. She was impressed; he was not only a kind Adonis, he was also a great cook. She was going to sex him to death when his trousers came off.

Finn asked if she wanted to go upstairs and she eagerly nodded. He chuckled and almost ran up the stairs with her in tow.

They sat on his bed and Rae felt the self doubt. "Are you sure you wanna do IT wi me? I know for sure that Stacy Stringfellow and Ana Davies are desperate to get it on wi yer? And they're both gorgeous! More in you're league!"

Finn scrunched his face in response to Rae's words. "I don't like those girls Rae! I don't want to have sex with just anyone! I want my first time to be with someone I trust." Finn looked down biting his bottom lip, his cheeks tinged pink.

"What? You've never done IT before. But you're the most lusted after lad at school. You could have your pick of anyone." Rae responded feeling utterly perplexed.

"Yeah, but yer have to like someone to want to sleep wi them, don't yer? Finn asked anxiously.

Rae felt a vulnerability in his question and wondered whether his offer was just him being friendly. She became a little excited at the thought that Finn Nelson, moistener of lady gardens everywhere actually wanted to partake in amorous congress with her-Rae Earl - blob with a gob and bully fodder. "Are, are, are... Are you saying you actually wanna sleep wi me? Like in a non favour, yer really wanna, sorta way?" Rae asked whilst jiggling her feet nervously. Her heart was pounding and the rush of blood it caused made her body tingle all over. She was already excited at the prospect of uniting with Finn but the idea became a lot more desirable when she realised that the secret feelings she was harbouring for Finn might be reciprocated.

She had a lot more questions for him, she wanted to know how long he felt that way, why he liked her, but she didn't get the chance as Finn's big soft lips crashed against hers knocking her backwards onto his bed.

She was kissing him again. He was on top of her with his legs straddled either side of her and it felt even better than it did that very first time he kissed as a favour. For such a typical footie lad, Finn was so gentle. The feeling of his plump lips on hers felt so soft, the feeling of his tongue in her mouth forced a whimper from her that only encouraged him to explore further. He kissed down her neck only pausing for a moment for a breath. Rae took advantage of this pause in the action to remove his checked shirt from him leaving him in just a white vest. Rae let out another involuntary gasp enjoying the view exceedingly. Her hands instantly made for his firm shoulders, caressing her way down to his abs. She pulled him closer feeling his warm breath on her neck. She dragged her tongue down his neck tasting the salt on his skin. She felt thrilled to hear a pleasured groan escape his lips and wanted to traverse further, she wanted to taste more of him. She pulled at his vest which he helped her remove and she proceeded to kiss and lick down his toned body. She was so exhilarated by the experience she hadn't realised Finn was asking permission to see her too. They stood for a moment for him to remove her layers. She felt silly putting on so many, she knew she was going to be discarding them soon enough, but it was a habit she hadn't realised until that very moment she had being doing.

Rae heard him sigh, similar to the one she had made when she saw him shirtless. She wondered whether he had been as impressed with the sight of her as she had been with him. She had been looking down worried at his reaction to her body and was ecstatic to find he was actually ogling her like a pubescent teenager at a nudist beach. Their eyes met again and they lunged toward each other overcome with lust. They bumped noses and clattered teeth slightly as they were both pulling at each other jeans, trying to remove them without pausing from the kiss. Rae pulled back slightly whipping Finn's jeans down completely and then she kicked off her own. She pushed Finn back onto the bed and straddled him returning her mouth to his. Finn growled and flipped her over so he was back on top. He kissed down her neck again working his was way down to her boobs. Rae could clearly see the excitement on his face whilst observing her breasts, it was thrilling just seeing the lust on his face; his eyes were wide and dark and his mouth pouted. She stopped watching the moment he touched and licked them, she felt a wave pleasure from them that travelled her whole body. Finn noticed her body writhing with pleasure so continued his exploration of her boobs, pushing them together and sucking on both her nipples. Rae couldn't contain her composure any further letting out loud groans expleting just how fucking amazing it felt. Finn chuckled, mouth still full trying to ask if she liked it. She couldn't make out what he was saying and pushed his head back down. He replaced his mouth for his hands to rub both her nipples between his fingers as continued his descent of her body dropping soft wet kisses all the way until he reached her heat. By the time he arrived at his destination Rae's body was squirming with delight and she was bucking her hips desperate for him to touch her. He looked to her again seeking permission with a lift of his eyebrows. She nodded again thrusting her vagina into his face. He let out a surprised groan of gratification at her bold move and slowly moved his tongue up and down the whole of her vagina letting out satisfied moans; as if he was tasting the sweetest Ambrosia. Rae let out a loud whimper and placed her hand on the back of his head; pushing him further into her snatch like she was attempting to drown him. He speedily started to lap at her until Rae felt waves of euphoria emanating from her clit and up through her body. She screamed out his name as her body shuddered and she clamped her legs shut around Finn's head.

He emerged from between her legs wet faced and smiling asking if she still wanted to continue. She nodded and demanded he find a Johnny immediately. As he moved from the bed to find a condom in his desk drawer Rae took a moment to enjoy the view. So far the experience had been about her and she felt guilty observing his huge boner. It was magnificent and clearly throbbing for some action. Finn retrieved the whole box and turned quickly catching her drooling at the sight of him. He suddenly looked shy and asked if she liked what she saw. She nodded her head profusely and offered to help work out how to put the condom on. He replied that he would shoot his load instantly if she touched him so she watched with exhilaration as he placed the rubber over his length.

Very aware that it was her first experience Finn knew he would need to be gentle. He asked her to lay back and he started to kiss her again, caressing her arms and back with soft touches. He kissed her breasts again as she caressed his shoulders and back. He felt so smooth and toned. He stuttered that he was ready to blow and positioned himself between her legs. He caressed down her body and moved his fingers into her wetness happy to find her more than ready and guided himself into her groaning. The sexy look of euphoria on Finn's face took away the initial feeling of discomfort of the new experience. She was elated and excited and urged him to start moving. He started to move slowly inside of her. She cupped both of his arse cheeks in her hand urging him on. She could tell by the strained look on his face he was trying to keep it together for her; he growled he was sorry he was ready to blow and moved his fingers to her clit. The sensation of him inside of her and massaging her nub pushed her over the edge. She could feel the warmth spreading from her pleasure garden through her stomach. They both started to shake as their orgasms took hold and they lay panting looking into each other's eyes whilst Finn was still inside her. As their breath evened out Finn flopped on the bed next to Rae pulling the cover over them and her into a tight embrace.

"My god Finn, that were amazing!" Rae panted still out of breath. "I'm not sure that were just a favour."

"Erm, No girl, I wouldn't wanna do that with any other mates! I thought you knew I wanted yer to be me girl? How could you not know?"

"You're so kind, I thought you we're just being friendly!"

Finn looked skywards, bopped Rae on the nose and pulled her even closer. "So you're my girl now then? Right?" He questioned, nervously chuckling.

Rae nodded into his chest saying she wanted nothing else since before her dreadful kiss with Archie.

The end


End file.
